Coming Home
by LydiaxMartin
Summary: What if Erica survived in the vault? What if Erica and Derek fell in love?


Erica and Boyd have been missing for four months. The Alpha Pack has both Erica and Boyd in an disclosed location but no one knows where the location is so Derek and the pack is going to find out where they are and they are going to find them.

"Deucalion is talking to them, something about time running out" Peter said as he still had his claws in the back of Isaacs neck.

"Did you see them?" Derek asked in hope. He wanted to find Erica and Body and make sure they were safe.

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked in confusing as he looked on the floor worrying at his friends.

"He's going to kill them" Derek said as he sat on the couch with both of hands crossed together.

"No he didn't say that but he did make them a promise that the full moon that they'd both be dead" Peter said finally taking his claws out of Isaac's neck.

"The next full moon" Derek asked.

Peter looked at Derek "Tomorrow night" Derek's phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID before answering it. It was Scott. He had a lead to where Boyd and Erica could be. Scott told him to meet him at Beacon Hills High School to tell him the plan. As Derek end called the call, he stood up and grabbed his leather jacket and made his way to the door.

"Uh, where are you going?" Isaac asked as he stood up from his seat.

Derek stopped and turned around "That was Mccall, he has a lead" he said before leaving the Hale Loft.

Meanwhile in the old Beacon Hills bank vault that was closed down for a few years now Erica and Boyd were sitting in a bank vault waiting for their fates, either they were going to survive or they were going to die.

"Boyd? Do you think we are going to survive?" Erica asked as she was leaning against the silver bars.

Boyd shook his head, looking into space "I don't know, I hope so"

"What do you think will happen to us on the lunar eclipse"

Boyd looked down at his fingers then looked up at Erica "If we get out alive, hopefully Derek will help us protect ourselves, from any harm that comes our way"

"Maybe it will make us stronger" she shrugged "I hope it makes us stronger" Kali walked into the vault and leaned against the door looking down at the two defenceless betas who were sitting there bored out of their life's.

"What are you grinning about, bitch" Erica snapped making her eyes turn yellow. Kali chuckled and walked down towards the two betas and kneeled down beside Erica.

"Oh honey, you think your so tough it's actually hilarious, you wouldn't last a day out there by yourself that's why Derek took you under his wing cause he felt sorry for you" Erica eyes turned back and she looked down, she knew it was true before she turned into a werewolf she was a weak epileptic girl who got bullied because she was so much different that everyone else. She wasn't the average popular beautiful girl stereotype in high school. If it wasn't for Derek turning her world upside down, she would still be the school joke.

"Oh did I hurt someone's feelings" Kali chuckled as she stood up "Pathetic" she spat as she turned her back. Erica's eyes turned yellow and growled and stood up and lunged at Kali.

"Erica no!" Boyd shouted as he knew Erica was weak and she wouldn't be able to take Kali on. This was a battle Erica was going to lose. As he watched on defenceless as he couldn't push himself up as he was took weak as he hasn't eaten in four months, he couldn't help Erica as he watched her getting thrown about like a rag doll. Kali picked Erica up and threw her against another wall. Erica was on the floor too weak to get up. She looked at Boyd and reached her hand out towards him before falling unconscious.

"No Erica!" Boyd cried out, looking at the blonde werewolf lying helpless on the floor.

"Aiden, Ethan!" Kali shouted over he shoulder, the alpha twins walked into the vault "Get her body out of here" Kali said as the twins dragged Erica's body out of the vault. Kali looked down at Boyd who was crying as he watched Erica's body getting dragged out the vault. Kali kneeled down next to the crying beta "If you want to stay alive, then behave" Kali growled and walked out the vault closing the door behind her.

"I don't see anything" Derek said folding his arms while looking at the bruises on Lydia's and Allison's arm.

"Look again" Scott said.

Derek looked at the arms again "How is a bruise found to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" He questioned as he didn't have a clue how that was going to be a lead on the location of where Erica and Boyd are being held captive.

"It's the same on both sides, exactly the same" Scott pointed.

"It's nothing" he growled, he was frustrated as he felt like he was wasting his time.

"Pareidolia" Lydia stated as Derek and Scott looked at each other confused "Seeing patterns that aren't there, it's a subset of apophenia"

"They're trying to help"

Derek raised his eyebrows "These two?" He asked while he pointed to Lydia "This one who used to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you by the way" he said in a sarcastic way. "And this one who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack" He slightly growled while looking at Allison.

"Alright now, come in no one died alright? Look there may have been little maiming, okay a little mangling but no death. That's what I call an important distinction" Stiles said trying to settle the peace.

"My mother died" Allison said, glaring at Derek.

"Your family's little honour code killed your mother. Not me"

"I'm not here to help you, I'm here to help get Erica and Boyd back"

"Since when did you care about Erica or Boyd" Derek questioned as he folded his arms. He didn't know Erica and Allison were friends. He never saw them two together. But it was true Erica and Allison were friends, it all started when Erica had one of her epileptic attacks and Allison was only one there to help her through it and ever since then they were friends.

"Erica is a friend as is Boyd and when a friend is in trouble I want to help get out of trouble" Allison simply stated locking her eyes on Derek.

"You wanna help? Find something real" Derek said before turning his back and walked towards the exit.

"Derek give her a chance, okay they are on our side now" Scott said chasing after him.

Derek looked at Allison who was standing talking to Lydia and Stiles "Well maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night" Derek said before leaving the school. At Deatons Derek met Isaac, Scott and Stiles to find out more about the location of Erica and Boyd. In the middle of the room there was an old fashioned tinned bath which was filled up with cold water and Derek, Scott and Stiles were emptying bags of ice and emptying it in the bath of cold water while Isaac was talking to Deaton in the corner.

"Obviously it's not going to be particularly comfortable but if we slow your heart rate down enough you'll slip into a trance like state" Deaton said as he was watching the 3 men filling the bath tub.

"Like being hypnotised?" Isaac asked as he folded his arms.

Deaton made his way to the tub with Isaac following beside him "Exactly, you'll be half transformed, it will let us access your subconscious mind" Isaac kneeled down and leaned against the tub looking at the ice filled water.

"How slow will his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow"

"Okay how slow is very slow?" Derek asked as he put his hands on the edge of the tub leaning against it.

"Nearly dead" Deaton said as Scott looked at him unsure if he wanted Isaac to go through with this.

Isaac put his hand in the cold water and hissed as he took it out "It's safe thought right?" He asked as he looked up at Deaton.

Deaton looked down at Isaac "Do you want me answer honestly?"

Isaac looked back down at the water "No, not really" Isaac stood up and took a few breathes.

Derek looked up at him and saw him feeling anxious and unsure. "Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this" Isaac looked down at the bath tub again and decided to take his shirt off, he chucked it on the floor and took a deep breath in before steeping into the cold water. As he got in he was gasping as the water was freezing. Derek and Scott place their hands on each of his shoulders ready and push him under. They counted to 3 and pushed him under making the water overflow. As he got under the water he was struggling to breathe and he started to move about in the water trying to get up for air but couldn't as Derek and Scott had a strong grip on him. Thrashing and kicking the water. As he became settle after he became unconscious, making Derek and Scott letting go of him.

"Now, remember only I talk to him, too many voices will confuse him and draw him out" Deaton said before looking down at Isaac "Isaac? Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you"

"This is Dr. Deaton, I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Yes, I can hear you" Isaac nodded as he was floating in the water.

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again"

"I, I don't wanna do that. I don't... I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that. Isaac said kicking about in the water as if he was scared. Scott and Derek grabbed his arms while Stiles grabs both of his legs to stop him from kicking.

The lights started flickering "Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory" Deaton said trying to calm him down.

"I don't wanna do that" Isaac said struggling for breath.

"Relax. Relax" He said as he waited for Isaac to stay calm before he continued "Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

Isaac shook his head "It's not... it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble"

Derek looked up at Deaton before looking back at Isaac "That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty" Isaac stated.

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton questioned as Isaac nodded "Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything"

Isaac closed his eyes trying to hear what they were talking about "I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises"

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked as Derek paid more closely.

"I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I can't... I can't see either of them"

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're...Worried that they're gonna hurt each other" Isaac slowly said.

Derek shook his head a little and glanced at Stiles and Scott "If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart"

Everyone in the room started to get worried, they really needed to find them now. "Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?"

"No"

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?"

"No" Isaac started stirring in the water again.

"Isaac where are they?" Derek shouted as he was getting frustrated, he wanted to find Erica before she got hurt.

With that Isaac became conscious and shot out from the water taking a few deep breaths. "A vault! It's a bank vault!" He jumped out the water with the help of Derek and Scott as Stiles wrapped a towel around him "I saw it! I saw the name. It's, uh... beacon hills first national bank. it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault"

The room became quiet "You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No" he said as he looked at Stiles as Scott and Derek gave each other a look before looking back at Isaac.

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

"What body?" Isaac asked as he glanced around the room.

"Erica. You said it was Erica"

"She's not dead" Derek growled, trying to not believe that it was Erica's body.

"Derek, he said, "there's a dead body. It's Erica." Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation."

Derek walked forward "Then who was in the vault with Boyd?"

"Someone else, obviously" stiles said stating the obvious.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott asked as he turned to Isaac who was sitting on a table.

Isaac shook his head "No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was"

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles asked "They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunder dome"

"Then we get them out tonight" Derek said strongly. He wasn't going to believe Erica was dead, he didn't want to believe it but he had to see it for himself. Even if she was dead then he still wanted to save her body from being ripped to pieces and giving her a beautiful memorial that she derived.

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in"

Derek looked at Deaton "If Isaac got in, then so can we"

"We need a plan."

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek asked he didn't want to be wasting his time figuring out a plan when he can get them out the vault before they rip each other apart.

Stiles looked up at his phone "Uh, I think someone already did. "Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out"

"How long?"

"It's the Internet, Derek" Stiles scoffs while Derek looked at him blankly "Okay? Minutes"

As Stiles went over the plan with them, Derek and Scott both got into the vault the way they planned and searched the place to find the vault where Erica and Boyd were kept. "Boyd, Erica! It's me Derek!" Derek shouted looking around the vault"

"Derek in here" Scott shouted as Derek ran up to him and saw Boyd on the floor. He ran up to him and kneeled beside him.

"Boyd can you hear me?" Derek said cupping his face as Boyd was unconscious. Boyd began to open his eyes and saw Derek and Scott in front of him.

"Is this a dream?' Boyd asked as both Derek and Scott chuckled, glad to see Boyd was alright.

Derek looked around the room and it saw no one else around "Where's Erica"

Boyd shook his head and looked down. Scott looked gutted as Derek sat there in shock. He couldn't believe she was gone. He stood up and walked towards the wall and leaned against it. He couldn't help but blame himself, it was his fault that Erica was in this situation in the first place as he turned her without even thinking. He punched the wall in frustration and leaned his head against the wall looking down, Scott walked up to him and put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Derek, there's nothing we could of done" Scott said as Derek took Scott's hand off his shoulder.

"I should of been there to protect her" Derek sighed.

"You can't blame yourself Derek, we were too late" Scott never seen Derek in the state he was in before. To him he was the alpha who had no emotion especially after what Kate done to him. Did he like Erica. Was he ready to move on from Kate to Erica? Was Erica his mate? Scott questioned in his head.

"Doesn't matter now, let's just get Boyd out of here" Derek said as he pulled Boyd up and put one of his arms around his neck while Scott done the same with his other arm and dragged Boyd out of the vault.

Meanwhile in the woods, Allison and Lydia decided to take a walk through the woods, to get some air and to get away from the drama.

"Do you think they found the location?" Lydia asked as she looked up at the dark haired beauty.

Allison shrugged "I dunno Lydia, I dunno"

Lydia sighed "I hope so, I just want the pack back together, I hope Boyd and Erica are alright"

"I hope so too" Allison stopped in her tracks which made Lydia stop.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked as she looked at Allison who was staring at someone that was I front of her. Lydia decided to see where Allison's eyes were looking at and took a look for herself. All she saw was the moonlight and trees swaying from side to side due to the breeze.

"Lydia what is that?" Allison pointed at the ground. It looked like a person but they weren't sure.

"Let's take a look' Lydia said as she walked up to the figure who was laying on the ground. They both looked at each other. It was a female but they couldn't make out who it was as she was laying on her front. Allison was about to kneel down until Lydia stopped her "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"We need to see if she's alive if not then we need to phone the police" Allison said as Lydia nodded. She slowly kneeled down beside the female and rolled her over and Allison gasped.

"Allison who is it?" Lydia asked as she couldn't see the females face.

Allison looked up at Lydia "It's Erica"


End file.
